


Are You Okay?

by rhythmicroman



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bruce is 14, Crushes, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Jerome is 16, M/M, Multi, Murder, Past Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Polyamorous relationship, Polyamory, Self-Hatred, Sibling Bonding, Suicide, Trans Jerome, Transphobia, because reasons, hypersexuality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 16:31:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8852116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhythmicroman/pseuds/rhythmicroman
Summary: And if you're in love, then you are the lucky ones'Cause most of us are bitter over someoneSetting fire to our insides for funTo distract our hearts from ever missing themBut I'm forever missing them...[You, the reader, are Jerome Valeska.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Don't read if you're antikin.
> 
> Dedicated to my amazing datemate <3 Ily so so much!!

“Where is she?”

You’d asked that question a million times, and yet nobody answered. At least, not yet.

You’d looked everywhere – every corner, every hallway, every nook and cranny, but she wasn’t ever there.

Sometimes you forgot bits and pieces of her, then bit at your hands until you remembered.

Her beautiful, manic eyes. The way she jittered slightly. Her soft brown hair.

Then somebody told you the truth, and you wished you never knew.

Bruce had sat beside you quietly, and not spoke a word as you both stared into the horizon. Your throat was filled with a lump you couldn’t swallow and you begged yourself to speak.

“Where is she…?” you repeated, voice hoarse and quiet. He blinked at you, eyes softening, lips turning downwards.

He hesitated, mouth opening slightly and hands twitching. You looked at him, eyes glassy with dried tears, scarred lips twitching with forgotten questions.

Just before you moved to repeat yourself, he answered.

“I’m sorry, Jerome.” You blinked, looking into his eyes – they were dark and downturned, watering slightly. “I’m so, so sorry.”

It took you a moment to process what he said.

You looked out to the horizon, watching the sun set, and didn’t realise you were crying until you tasted your own tears. You must’ve misunderstood. Surely he meant someone else. Surely-

“She’s gone.” He continued, looking down at his knuckles, clenched and white. “Nobody could stop her. I’m so sorry, but she’s gone.”

Silence filled the air as you gulped down a sob that threatened to escape, biting your tongue to keep back her name, closing your eyes so you wouldn’t see her everywhere-

“Are you okay?”

Why did nobody ask that before?

You tried to say yes, but he could see through your lies. His eyes softened even further and he slowly, gently, barely wrapped his arms around your torso, leaning on your chest, gripping you so tight you forgot your heart was beating.

You opened your eyes again and stared out at the sky, blazing red with the sun’s pathway, and dug your nails into your wrist until you felt blood. Your voice was weak but you tried responding anyway.

“I love you.” You say, staring into the sun, drawing her name in your own blood. “I love you.” You repeat, choking on your own tears.

“I love you,” you whisper, as darkness swallows the world. “So, so much.”

The wind whispered her name as you were finally alone again, fingertips bloodied and cheeks wet.

“Are you okay?” Bruce asked again, looking you dead in the eyes. You blinked, looked down at him, and let out a sad sob of a laugh.

“I never was.”

* * *

 

You're still stuttering her name under your breath that night, as you clench your sheets in your fist, closing your eyes and kidding yourself that she's there with you.

"I love you, doll," you whisper into the darkness.

...

The cold, dreaded silence of her absence is your only response.


End file.
